ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Live
Saturday Night Live, often referred to as simply, SNL, is a late-night television show that blends comedy with variety performances. It originated in the United States during 1975, originally titled NBC's Saturday Night. October 3, 2009 Lady Gaga was featured as the guest musician, Ryan Reynolds as the guest host, and Madonna made an appearance during one of the skits. The program was split up into a few sections. SNL Promotion.JPG|1 10-3-09 SNL End credits 001.jpg|1 #Dress by FADE #Bubble Dress by Hussein Chalayan. Deep House Dish 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 001.jpg|1 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 002.jpg 10-3-09_SNL_Deep_House_Dish_002-Tagged.jpg|Closeup, tagged 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 003.JPG 10-3-09 SNL Sketch 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 004.JPG 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 005.jpg File:SNL - Deep House Dish *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. #Bra by Atsuko Kudo Musical Performance Gaga's first musical performance was "Paparazzi", which featured two female back-up dancers. The version that was performed, is a remix that was reworked by Fernando Garibay. During the second musical segment, Gaga is seen sporting The Orbit outfit as she performed "LoveGame", while standing on a revolving platform. She then moved to a piano and debuted a short acoustic version of "Bad Romance". To end the performance, she sang a New York inspired rendition of "Poker Face". ;Set list # "Paparazzi" (Fernando Garibay Remix) # "LoveGame" (contains elements of "Boys Boys Boys ") # "Bad Romance" (acoustic) # "Poker Face" (New York Ode) ;"Poker Face" (New York Ode) 10-3-09 SNL Performance 2.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 002.jpg 10-3-09 Paparazzi SNL.jpg|1 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 003.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 004.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Paparazzi 005.jpg 10-3-09 SNL LoveGame 001.jpg|2 10-3-09 SNL Performance 1.jpg 10-3-09 SNL LoveGame 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 001.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 002.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 003.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 004.jpg 10-3-09 SNL Bad Romance-Poker Face 005.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. #The Orbit by Nasir Mazhar. #Bra by Atsuko Kudo Bubble Dress Love Ready to go to the afterparty, Andy Samberg is embarrassed to discover that he's dressed in the same set of clear balloons as Lady Gaga. 10-3-09 SNL 2.jpg File:SNL - Andy Backstage *Bubble Dress by Hussein Chalayan. Promotional images :Photoshoot by Mary Ellen Matthews Backstage Backstage At Saturday Night Live 001.jpg Backstage At Saturday Night Live 002.jpg May 21, 2011 Lady Gaga was confirmed to appear on the show on April 17, 2011. The episode will be hosted by Justin Timberlake. During the episode, she performed the first 3 singles from the album Born This Way. She also acted in 3 different skits during the show, one with Justin Timberlake and Andy Samberg entitled "3-Way (The Golden Rule)" where they realize it's "okay in a three-way". Justin Timberlake.jpg|1 5-21-11 SNL Promo 001.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 1.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. #Outfits by House of Harlot. Liquorville Lady Gaga with Justin Timberlake and Kristin Wiig entitled "Liquorville", where Wiig is trying to entice customers to her new store, to then be harassed by Timberlake and Gaga advertising Liquorville. article-0-0C3285DC00000578-808_634x634.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Liquorville 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Liquorville 004.JPG 5-19-11 SNL 3.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. 3-Way (The Golden Rule) :For more information, see "3-Way (The Golden Rule)". 3Way.jpg 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 002.JPG 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 001.JPG File:3-Way (The Golden Rule) Musical Performance During the episode, Gaga performed the first 3 singles from the album Born This Way. ;Set list # "The Edge of Glory" / "Judas" # "Born This Way" 5-19-11 SNL, TEOG.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 1.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 2.jpg|1 5-19-11 SNL 4.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 4.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 5.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 3.jpg File:Judas (Live on SNL) 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 003.jpg|2 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 004.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 5.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 005.jpg article-0-0C32894400000578-506_634x467.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Born This Way 006.jpg File:Born This Way (Live on SNL) *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. *Dancers' outfits by Zana Bayne #Black rubber bodysuit with full sleeves and shoulder detailing by Jac Langheim. #Black full sleeve cropped jacket with hand painted gold detailing by Jac Langheim. What's That Name? Lady Gaga with Justin Timberlake, where a host brought on different mystery guests or images, and Timberlake and Gaga had to guess who it was, with Gaga winning outright as Timberlake not remembering Chris Kirkpatrick's name from his Band 'N Sync. 5-19-11 SNL 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 002.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 004.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 005.jpg 5-19-11 SNL What's That Name 006.jpg 12e6225d0303ada93b5ad1da2b2db273_f339f94907526b8656481cc40749fcad_1.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Promotional images :Photoshoot by Mary Ellen Matthews Backstage 5-19-11 02.jpg Afterparty 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 001.jpg 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 002.jpg 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 005.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 002.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 003.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty 004.jpg 5-19-11 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg November 16, 2013 Lady Gaga was both the host and musical guest on this episode. During the episode, she performed the three songs from the album ARTPOP, as well as acting in seven different skits during the show. Promotional Commercials 11-12-13 SNL Promo 001.JPG|1 11-12-13 SNL Promo 002.jpg 11-12-13 SNL Promo 003.jpg *Date - November 12, 2013 *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Cheap Applause Monologue Gaga looks lovely in a sparkly dress and Marilyn Monroe esque hair. Her monlogue slowly morphs into a “Chicago” style performance of "Applause". The humor comes from her "gratuitous" attempts at audience applause ("Give it up for teachers!"), which subsequently morphs into "New York, New York". 11-16-13 SNL Cheap Applause Monologue 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Cheap Applause Monologue 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Cheap Applause Monologue 003.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Kimye Talk Show Kim Kardashian and Kanye West interview an employee of the Apple store, a nerdy Gaga. Kanye quickly takes exception to the Apple employee’s “genius” title, proclaiming that he and Kim are the true geniuses. While most of the humor in the skit came from the Kim/Kanye lines, the nerdy employee noted at one point that “people who try too hard with their outfits are maybe hiding something.” 11-16-13 SNL Kimye Talk Show 001.jpg File:SNL - Kimye Talk Show *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Worst Cover Songs Of All Time Adam Duritz from Counting Crows pitching an album called “WHAAAT.” Gaga sings "Born This Way", which was confused for Madonna's "Express Yourself". 11-16-13 SNL Album Offer 001.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Musical Performance Gaga's first musical performance was "Do What U Want" with R. Kelly. During the second musical segment, she performed "Gypsy" at pink piano and wearing a dress that appears to have shoulder pads that double as butterfly wings. ;Set list #"Applause" (Jazz Version) #"Do What U Want" feat. R. Kelly #"Gypsy" 11-16-13 SNL Do What U Want 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Do What U Want 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Do What U Want 003.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Do What U Want 004.jpg File:Do What U Want (Live on SNL) 11-16-13 SNL Gypsy 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Gypsy 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Gypsy 003.jpg File:Gypsy (Live on SNL) *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Co-op Board Gaga plays a tough tenant who claims the Marissa Tomei character in My Cousin Vinny was based on her as she and other grill potential new tenants. 11-16-13 SNL CoOp 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL CoOp 002.jpg File:SNL - Co-Op Board *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Spotlights Acting Camp Gaga plays several campers who over-exaggerate their roles. She was kind of funny as Forest Gump’s mother. 11-16-13 SNL Spotlightz Acting 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Spotlightz Acting 002.jpg File:SNL - Spotlightz *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Blockbuster Employees of Blockbuster lament the closing of the chain, then enter a dream sequence that includes Queen Gaga whipping them with licorice. They awaken to realize with relief that (spoiler alert) they are actually Best Buy employees. 11-16-13 SNL Blockbuster 001.jpg File:SNL - Blockbusters *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. 4th Grade Talent Show Gaga plays an over-enthusiastic couple (Gaga is the mother) encourage their fourth grade daughter as she performs what ultimately turns into a strip tease. 11-16-13 SNL the Grade Talent Show 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL the Grade Talent Show 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL the Grade Talent Show 003.jpg File:SNL - 4th Grade Talent Show * Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Old Lady Gaga Fast forward to 2063, to the point when 77 year old Gaga is kind of a washed up mess trying to impress the maintenance guy who has never heard of Lady Gaga. She tries to perform some of her old hits to spark his recognition of her. He remembers "Born This Way" but only as a jingle. He apologizes for not recognizes her but explains that he’s more into classic rock (like One Direction). 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 003.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Old Lady Gaga 004.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Female Sea Captains 11-16-13 SNL Female Sea Captains 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Female Sea Captains 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Female Sea Captains 003.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Female Sea Captains 004.jpg File:SNL - Female Sea Captains Goodnights 11-16-13 SNL Goodnight 001.jpg *Photos by Dana Edelson © NBC Universal, Inc. Promotional images :Photoshoot by Mary Ellen Matthews Backstage 11-16-13 SNL Backstage 001.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Backstage 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Backstage 003.jpg October 22, 2016 Promotional Commercial 10-20-16 SNL Promo 001.jpg File:SNL - Tom Hanks and Lady Gaga File:SNL - Joanne, Cubby and Tor Will *Date - October 20, 2016 Musical Performance ;Set list #"A-YO" #"Million Reasons" 10-22-16 SNL 001.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Performance 003.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Performance 020.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Performance 007.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Performance 004.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Performance 005.jpg File:A-YO (Live from SNL) 10-22-16 SNL Performance 008.jpg 10-22-16 SNL in NYC 001.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Performance 006.jpg File:Million Reasons (Live from SNL) *Photos by Will Heath © NBC Universal, Inc. Goodnights 10-22-16 SNL Goodnights 001.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Goodnights 002.jpg *Photos by Will Heath © NBC Universal, Inc. Promotional images :Photoshoot by Mary Ellen Matthews Backstage 10-22-16 SNL Backstage 001.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Backstage 002.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Backstage 003.jpg 10-22-16 SNL Backstage 004.jpg Links *NBC website *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr *Instagram Category:United States Category:Filmography Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2013 television appearances Category:2013 live performances Category:2016 television appearances Category:2016 live performances